Trust and Betrayal
by Winter Yuy
Summary: It's hard to see the one person you want in the arms of the one person you thought you could trust. [Shonen ai. MarikxBakura, MalikxRyou, BakuraxMalik, hints of MarikxRyou (one-shot)]


Trust and Betrayal  
  
-  
  
Malik Ishtar walked into his apartment, promptly slamming the door him loudly.  
  
"Dumb fuckin' bastard."  
  
He was pissed, semi-drunk, and sex deprived. His yami had invited him to the bar with himself and Bakura.  
  
"Out of all the people Mariku could've invited, he had to bring that egotistical, self-centered, sexy, gorgeous, pompous bastard!"  
  
It wasn't hard to figure out that Malik had a small crush on Bakura...okay, he was infatuated with him.  
  
Of course, Mariku knew of the Egyptian teen's situation and had to intervene. Malik growled as he remembered his yami dancing very erotically with his fantasy. Leave it up to the evil alter personality to ruin the poor man's life.  
  
Seeing Mariku dance with Bakura had triggered something inside of the teen. He had, literally, blown up. His temper had once again won an effortless battle. After the embarrassment, Malik had ran out of the bar as fast as he could.  
  
Now, two hours later, he was home and completely soaked from an unexpected thunder storm.  
  
"Ra, this night sucked," Plopping down on the couch, Malik expected a peaceful night's sleep.  
  
He didn't expect to hear a loud, pleasurable moan coming from _his_ bedroom.  
  
Only one thought and two people came to his mind. When another moan and scream shot out of the room, he knew that Mariku and Bakura were in his bedroom, fucking like rabbits.  
  
_Ra…why are you doing this to me? Why…?_  
  
Malik couldn't take it anymore as he screamed, which stopped the actions of the two in the room, a loud _thump_ following after. The two yami's opened the door, Bakura peering from behind Mariku, just in time to see Malik haul ass out of the door.  
  
-  
  
The weekend tended to be the time for Ryou Bakura to catch up on his missed soaps. Settling down on the couch at around seven p.m., the light planned on a long night of relaxation. Hours had passed and Ryou started growing tired. Stretching out, chocolate brown eyes closed contently, but shot open when someone pounded on the door.  
  
Ryou sighed loudly. Bakura probably forgot his house key again. Standing up and walking over to the door, he unlocked the dead bolt, opening it slowly. The albino didn't expect to see Malik Ishtar's body fall into his house, collapsing on his 'welcome' mat.  
  
"Malik-kun!" Ryou knelt down beside Malik, rolling him over. The Egyptian was unconscious.  
  
"Malik-kun! Malik-kun!" The teen shook his body forcefully. Concern was evident in the young hikari's voice. Not only that, but…love. Ryou loved Malik…  
  
Outside, the water fell harder from the sky, pounding on the rooftops.  
  
-  
  
Mariku's body collapsed on top of Bakura's. Both males breathed heavily; sweat glistening off their bodies from the moonlight. The Egyptian rolled over, bringing Bakura closer to his warm body.  
  
The tomb robbed didn't seem to mind as he curled up beside Mariku. Bakura closed his eyes contently. He enjoyed spending time with the other yami. Sometimes he couldn't believe that his cold heart was able to care for someone other than himself. But, in truth, Bakura cared for Mariku. He may not go as far as to say love.  
  
"Mmm," Mariku moaned, wrapping his arms tighter around Bakura, burying his face in between the yami's 'bunny ears'.  
  
Smiling slightly, Bakura's body relaxed and absorbed in the warmth that Mariku offered. He was slowly slipping into unconsciousness, but was ripped from it when Mariku opened his mouth, talking in his sleep.  
  
"Mmm--Ryou…so soft…"  
  
_No…_  
  
Bakura felt his heart sink in his chest, which constricted with each breath. Dark, crimson eyes stung with unshed tears.  
  
Being used was one of the worst feelings in the world…  
  
-  
  
Malik opened his eyes and was met by the sound and sight of a ceiling fan. Where was he? Sitting up, he groaned, observing his surroundings. From the off-white walls to the lightly blue furniture, it didn't take Malik long to figure out where he was.  
  
_Ryou's…what am I doing here?_  
  
"Malik-kun! I'm so glad you're awake! Are you okay?"  
  
Ryou Bakura walked into the room, holding Malik's clothes in his hands. The Egyptian notice for the first time that he was dressed in a pair of boxers-which were his-and an unknown shirt.  
  
"Your clothes were wet. I dressed you in some of mine while yours dried. Are you okay? Do you need anything?"  
  
Malik watched Ryou walk over to him, placing his hand on the Egyptian's forehead. Dull, violet eyes locked with shimmering brown ones. In a swift motion, Malik moved Ryou's hand, pulling the albino down on top of him.  
  
"Malik?!"  
  
Soft lips were placed over Ryou's in a heated kiss. The tasted of cinnamon and scent of Old Spice cologne overloaded the albino's senses. Straddling his hips, Ryou pushed his tongue inside Malik's mouth, arms looping around his neck.  
  
When Malik ground his hips up into Ryou's, the hikari almost ripped each of their clothes off. Pulling back, Ryou quickly took off the shirt Malik wore, kissing his way down the other teen's chest, teasing his nipples.  
  
Malik's back arched up as he lifted Ryou's shirt, raking his nails down the teen's back. He wanted this so badly. The urge to be with Bakura suddenly left as Ryou trailed down lower, removing the silk boxers from his hips, engulfing him completely.  
  
The desire to be with the tomb robber might have vanished, but Malik couldn't help but moan the name that filled his thoughts as Ryou worked him to a release.  
  
-  
  
Mariku awoke to find the space beside him empty. He could have sworn to ever Egyptian God and Goddess that he fell asleep with Ryou beside him. Racking through the memory banks of his mind, the yami's eyes flew wide open as he remembered the events of the night.  
  
Ryou wasn't the one he slept with. Instead of the hikari, Mariku had slept with the yami.  
  
"Oh Ra," Mariku buried his hands in his hair. Note that he cared for Bakura, but he didn't love him, and he loathed the thought that he used his only friend for his sexual desires.  
  
The only reason Bakura was invited to go with Malik and himself to the bar was so that he could try and help his hikari and best friend's relationship. He was dead set on making Malik happy, and Bakura made the young Egyptian happy.  
  
It's funny what a couple shots of Jim Bean can do to one's sight and perception.  
  
Mariku growled at himself. Internally, he had never felt so bad in the six years of his mortal life.  
  
-  
  
Bakura walked down the streets of Domino, heading back to Ryou's place. His black, ground length trench coat shielded him from some of the rain. His heart pounded in his chest rapidly, thinking on his encounter with Mariku. He hated the feeling of being used. It reminded him of his former life in Ancient Egypt.  
  
Looking up, Bakura caught sight of Malik. The Egyptian's platinum blonde hair clung to his forehead and sides of his face, his head hung low in defeat. The tomb robber stopped as Malik walked by him, not even acknowledging his presence.  
  
Reaching out, Bakura grabbed Malik's hand gently causing the blonde to look up at him. Crimson eyes found lifeless violet orbs as they stayed like that-for what seemed like an eternity-staring at one another in the middle of the street, rain crashing down on their bodies.  
  
Quickly, Bakura interlaced their fingers, finally coming to terms with his feelings. He realized that Mariku wasn't the one he wanted; it was Malik. The resemblance between the two Egyptians was uncanny and-just like himself and Ryou-his eyes blinded him from the truth.  
  
"Bakura…" Malik stepped toward the three thousand year old spirit, looking up at him slightly.  
  
Bakura actually smiled as he tilted Malik's chin up, placing his lips over the others. Tightly embraced, Bakura and Malik Ishtar opened up their hearts to one another in a soul searing kiss.  
  
As the two teens shared a kiss in the rain, two other figures watched them, smiling happily.  
  
-  
  
FIN (8/26-04)  
Winter Peacecraft-Yuy


End file.
